batheofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goldbishop
Hero Template Thanks for making up the Heroes template, it made adding heroes that much easier. Also, how did you add the pictures to the heroes template? -- Jmdt (Talk) :Jmdt- :You simply click on the link from the Hero page and it auto-magically sends you to the upload page. Goldbishop 23:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) templates hi i have added some pages to this wiki, which i love btw, yet no template seems to come up for me to use. is there a standard one i can use and how or can i upload pics, have one for my latest entry but it failed on upload. :You can goto Category:Templates that should point you in the right direction. Also, make sure you sign your posts so that we know who it is talking ;) Use ~~~~ to product this: Goldbishop 04:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::sorry this is blade_in_exile, did not realise it did not auto sign, first time i have ever helped on one of these. :DBlade in exile 08:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::its kewl, ill help you, as long as you willing to take baby step and learn.Goldbishop 14:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::willing to learn and help out when and if i can Blade in exile 14:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: PROOF OF ARMOR OF TRIUMPH NOT BEING BLUE UNCOMMON: Here are photos: 1. fragment, 2. assembled, 3. being worn as of today. :So your saying its Common? Goldbishop 00:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Did not see the 3rd pic....And the other pics are not reliable as a point of reference. Never mind; I figured out how to remove the Uncommon tag and fixed it myself. Hi I just joined. I was thinking of making a wiki for the game items but I bumped into yours first so decided it would make more sense to help. Newbie here I only made a page so you can have a look and let me know what you think. It is The History of Magic. Can you let me know if I should change something on it? I noticed the few items that have image only have the picture itself. I think that the text box itself also helps. Let me know what you think. I will wait for your opinion before I carry on doing more Sup dude, just thought I'd start up and help where I could. I can't add pictures as I kinda play from work, and don't have a way to snap em here ;-) CixelsyD 17:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) *First thing to do is goto Category:Information Needed and review the standards i typed up. This should be taken as a guideline to help speed up article viewing and minimize the exposure to storage on Wikia. Goldbishop 22:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thumbnails Thanks for the instructions. I seem to be having some issues with images. some of them don't seem to show up as thumbnails on the article short version on the bottom (you know when you are in one article and then there are some sugestions to related articles) I managed to get one of them having a thumbnail there but I see no diference from other ones I did. I have been putting the images with 76 x 76. They still show inside the article thought